1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a motorless treadmill, and more particularly, to a motorless treadmill that changes a speed according to a location at which a user steps on the motorless treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A treadmill is exercise equipment also called a running machine, and widely used in homes, sports centers, etc. since it uses a belt moving around a caterpillar track to provide the exercise effects of walking or running in a small space. Since the treadmill enables users to exercise, such as walking or running exercise indoors, at an appropriate temperature even in winter and to adjust a running speed, demand thereof is increasing day by day.
The treadmill is classified into a motor treadmill in which a belt is moved by separate driving means and a motorless treadmill in which a belt is moved by a user's operation without separate driving means.
The motorless treadmill is low-priced and has a small size and lightweight compared to the motor treadmill since it does not require separate driving means. Recently, the demand for the motorless treadmill is increasing gradually.